Alice Slater
Unlike most, she was never once a normal or so, average girl. Appearance She was last seen wearing a hospital gown from her previous mental hospital, bandages around her hands and no shoes. She was said to be around 5'4. She had pale blue almost grey eyes, and long ash brown hair. Sightings say to see her hair sometimes worn in a ponytail, but most report it mostly down. Most sightings are reported in woodland areas and, at night. Personality: Her parents being both drug addicts they eventually needed a way to find money.. she was the perfect opportunity. What they did to her made her very aggressive and depressed. Alice had an isolated personality, she didn't like speaking to anyone. So, she decided to talk to the voices inside her head instead. She was very aloof and distant from everyone, almost completely mute. Her only hobby was and always has been drawing/painting. It was her escape. In even early ages Alice was already having symptoms of Schizophrenia as it runs in the family. After being diagnosed with Derealization, PTSD, Schizophrenia and Severe Depression she was admitted to a mental hospital on that fatal night. Story She was born into a cruel world same as everyone else. Her parents were both drug addicts suffering financially to feed their addiction. They eventually needed some other way to get money..and saw that she was the perfect opportunity young, and beautiful.. They sold her into prostitution at the age of 12, making it even more illegal than it already was. She was locked in their basement never to see sunlight again the only time she saw light was when there was a new customer for her. She used to be scared of the dark, but now it was almost comforting. Darkness meant no customers, pain, bruises.. nothing. Her disgusting parents brought food down for her only so, she would have enough energy for the next customer. They also made sure all of the customers wore protection so this prevented her from getting any diseases. Years went by from this going on.. she was 15 the night it happened. The night she couldn't take anymore when her sanity finally broke. The customer she had that night was particularly abusive all of them were, but this was the last time she'd let someone take advantage of her. She had no options.. the only option she could think of was seducing him. She promised him that if he was to get the keys and unlock her that she would be his forever. As dumb as it was for him to believe that, he was drunk off his mind, so it wasn't hard to get him to believe her. After he unlocked her, he looked at her not knowing this would be his last victim. She smiled at him only seconds later charging at him and dismantling him with her own hands. After finishing him she walked quietly upstairs to find her parents. She checked around the house only to find them passed out on the living room floor. She went into the kitchen to find the sharpest knife, and slit both of their throats stabbing them repeatedly over and over again. After she killed her parents she realized she was finally free from all harm and torture. She ran outside falling over in the process of trying to escape because her legs were not fully used to standing nor running again. The last thing she heard before passing out completely was sirens. After the police had found her they searched around the house only to find evidence that she was mentally/physically and sexually abused. They decided that she did this out of self-defense and that she should be treated properly by admitting her to a mental hospital. After the night of the incident she woke 2 days later only to find herself in a mental hospital, already dressed in a hospital gown and in a room completely by herself. She was then greeted by a nurse and told her why she was here and what had happened. Alice was also said to have been diagnosed with severe depression, PTSD, derealization and Schizophrenia. She also had a problem with chewing her fingers until they bled so they put bandages on her hands to prevent it from happening. She tried to commit suicide at least 3 times whilst being there. You may be wondering how she was able to in a mental hospital when they are supposed to prevent that from happening.. but, depressed kids can get pretty creative. After the third attempt she had a nurse supervise her at all times 5 feet away from her, even in the bathroom. She had been thinking of a way to escape and finally thought of a plan. She escaped by simply asking to go to the bathroom only to turn and bash the nurses head into the sink many, many times until she stopped breathing. She then ran out of the bathroom, out the doors of the hospital and, into the woods only wearing her bloody hospital gown and bandages on her hands. She now wants to make others suffer as she did, as the voices told her that what had happened to her was everyone's fault. No one saved you. So why should you keep them safe? Nobody even knows if she is still alive but, some still report very similar sightings of a young girl, wearing the same clothing and similar appearance. You never know if you'll find her staring at you from the woods planning for her attack. Or if she is already in your city, town, under your bed, or maybe looking at you through your window right now.. ''Reality isn't even realistic. So what is? '' (Give credit to me (SuenoCatcher) if you use this quote. I came up with it myself. Thanks in advance.) Facts: * She is 15 years old as of now. * She is very skilled in hiding evidence. * The voices in her head also contribute to her becoming completely deranged in the mind. * Her victims vary from Kids, Adults, and Teenagers. * Her catchphrase is "Reality isn't even realistic. So what is?" Theme: Her Name Is Alice - Shinedown https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jghgroHc-AM Category:Female Category:OC Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Teenager Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mature